sgtngfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Five: "CQB"
Chief Petty Officer Audie Mjolnir, United States Navy **Medic, SG-1 **Stargate Command / Level 26 - Storage *September 1st, 2010 "Chief Mjolnir is it?" Adam asked the cheif after she got off the radio. "Aye, sir," Audie replied, glancing at the man and offering a quick smile. "Agent Adam Grant, MI5 and IOA. Is there anything I can do to help?" Sighing with relief, Audie nodded. "Please, I can use all the help I can get." Somehow, she seemed to be the senior person, the rest of the staff were enlisted and civilians, and while she had confidence where medical issues were involved, she was out of her league here. "We need to set up defenses," she stated, "gather weapons and distribute them to those who know how to use them." Pausing, she took a breath before continuing. "We need to get the civilians... the ones who can't fight, behind barricades." Then she looked at Grant uncertainly. "Anything else? That is right, right?" ---- *''Agent Adam Grant, United Kingdoms Goverment (PCNPC)'' **''MI5/IOA Liason, Stargate Command'' **''Stargate Command / Level 26 - Storage'' *''Second Lieutenant Dave Maxwell, United States Marine Corps (NPC)'' **''Security Team Leader, Stargate Command'' **''Stargate Command / Level 1 - Enterance'' *''Colonel Wilfred McFields, United States Air Force (NPC)'' **''Commandant, United States Air Force Academy'' **''Stargate Command / Above Ground - Perimeter'' *''Doctor Samantha Queen, Candian Goverment (NPC)'' **''Scientist, Stargate Command'' **''Stargate Command / Level 1 - Enterance'' *September 2nd, 2010 "We need to set up defenses," she stated, "gather weapons and distribute them to those who know how to use them." Pausing, she took a breath before continuing. "We need to get the civilians...the ones who can't fight, behind barricades." Then she looked at Grant uncertainly. "Anything else? That is right, right?" "Yes, let me handle it. I will let you focus on the injured." Adam said as he saw a women in military gear run into the room. "Petty Officer, Sir, Corporal Kenton reporting." "Someone for you?" Adam said as he headed to set up the defences. "Ok, I am going to need some help. We are going to set up two barricades in the corridor both sides of the door to cover the corridors that lead into this room as it won't be long till they find us. We need to hold out till help arrives." Dave Maxwell "Keep moving, we are almost at the exit" Dave said as he was helping one of the injured keep up with the pace. They were almost at the western side exit when there was suddenly an explosion of a nearby wall and Dave immediently turned his head in the direction of the newly formed hole in the wall. He then saw Major Etearna and a other man. He guessed he was a member of the SGC just did not know him. "It is good to see you Major." Dave yelled. Wilfred McFields "Where the hell is the choppers!" Wilfred yelled out "They are on their way sir. Got the Victory on the line sir." "Good, patch then through to my radio." Wilfred said as he headed back to his HUMVEE and got his radio. =^= McField to Victory. =^= =^= Victory here. =^= =^= What is your weapon and beam status? =^= =^= Both systems are offline. We are just surviving up here. =^= =^= Darn... McField Out. =^= He said as he threw his radio to the ground. It smashed on impact. ~''There goes beaming to space and destroying it.~ Wilfred thought to himself. ~''Going to have to stick to lowering a bomb through the roof of the Atrium.~ "Tell the sniper teams they are weapons free, they are to shoot anything that moves in the building. It that understood?" Samantha Queen Samantha was running down the corridor following behind Squadron Leader Jack Tyler and Mister Robert Ferrante who were leading her group as they were looking to get out of the SGC. They ran down the outer corridor on the Easter side of the building. As they ran past the windows Sam looked out to see all the people outside. "Hey wait, look there are people outside. They are going to save us." Sam said but she could not have been more wrong. The sniper on the hill had all the group lined up in their sights. The first shot went off and went straight through the head of Jack Tyler before the next hit Robert Ferrante and the members of the group were getting killed one by one. Sam tryed to run away to get out of the sight of the snipers but was shot as she tryed to get away. Blood lay on the floor and the walls on the corridor with the bodies of the innocent SGC personnel that were just trying to save themselves. ---- *Captain Sara Cafferey, United States Army **Executive Officer, SG-2 **Stargate Command / Perimeter *September 2nd, 2010 Sara stood up straighter when she got the fist in the side from Jason. Looking back to him Sara followed his gesture, looking at the 10 foot wall surrounding the SGC. All of a sudden she knew what he was going after. Nodding her head in understanding she moved closer to Jason, hearing him tell her and Mark to stay quiet before informing them that they were going to wait a bit. Shortly after Sara heard McField's order to the sniper teams. ~''He can't be serious! What if some of our people try to make it out? They'll be killed!~ "Sir, with all due respect are you serious?! Are you willing to risk killing innocent lives?!" Sara said, not believing what she had just heard. She knew she had spoken out of turn, but that type of order... someone had to speak up. ---- *Brigadier General Asid Mjolnir, United States Army **Commanding Officer, Stargate Command **Stargate Command / Level 8 - Corridor *''Captain Felix Jacobs, United States Air Force (PCNPC) **''Commanding Officer, SG-10'' **''Stargate Command / Perimeter'' *''Sergeant Marcus Jacobs, United States Marine Corps (PCNPC)'' **''Acting Commanding Officer, SG-16'' **''Stargate Command / Level 28 - Gate Room'' *''Colonel Derek Angels, United States Army (PCNPC)'' **''Commanding Officer, Armoured Regiment'' **''Road to Cheyenne Mountain'' *September 3rd, 2010 Asid fell as another blast rocked the S.G.C. in time for him to turn a corner. Gratefully, the blast threw him down in time to avoid getting his head blown off, by one of the suited enemies. Without bothering to stand, Asid triggered a burst from his rifle, watching the rounds cut through the suited soldiers. As the fell, Asid tapped his radio, coughing from the dust and smoke. =^= Captain Atredies, the corridor is clear, over. =^= Felix Jacobs Felix stared mutely as the sniper teams opened fire, and made his face as blank as possible as he mentally traced their line of fire. "Captain Cafferey, I think it's a little late for that." He muttered, heading in her direction, glancing aside to watch as a new wave of people were cut down trying to flee from the S.G.C., a frown on his face as he saw Melanie Halliwell, and the CIA Agent Samantha Cheng get cut down from ahead, before he saw a USAF Major get cut down from behind. As he pulled out his binoculars to get a better look, the electronics in the binoculars threw up "Jackson, Robert, Major - USAF". Marcus Jacobs Marcus stared out into the gateroom, muttering a curse as he saw an extra-large security team, led by Dean Francis, and Makhail Chmerkovskiy get cut apart, signalling the last line of defenders between one of the gateroom doors, and the hostiles to fall, allowing a large surge in that direction where previously it had been a trickle of just one or two at a time escaping into the rest of the base. Marcus turned, and hid behind the jammed-open door on his side, tapping his radio. =^= Sergeant Jacobs to Colonel Thomson, they've suceeded in getting out of the gateroom, over. Break, everyone in the gateroom, get outta there! =^= He twisted, firing a burst over his bent-over comrades as they scuttled for the door under an ever-increasing rain of covering fire. And then, it seemed, god would be merciful, as the gate shut down. "Someone! Dial out!" He yelled, watching the remnants of SG-11 rush off to do that, praying that they got there in time to prevent anyone from dialing in. Marcus stared up, watching a fresh trio of drones come in, smirking as the the blasts from the trio of drones cut down some of the aliens in the gateroom. He twisted, watching Damian Cray as he swung a wrench at one of the hostiles, and was cut down. Derek Angels Derek stared out over the S.G.C. as his armored unit rumbled over the last little hillside between him and the S.G.C., his eyes turning to look over the M1A1 Abrams tanks, and Stryker IFVs as they roared towards the facility, to catch the Jumpers as they landed outside the S.G.C.'s perimeter walls. Base guards had already begun firing at them from the guardshacks around the S.G.C.s perimeter. Overhead an arc of artillery fire lanced from the heavens, as the 155MM M109A6 "Paladin" howitzers opened fire over his units heads, arcing in to clear away the already deployed troopers. Overhead he watched silently as F-302s began to claim the skies. He looked down, causing his HUD in his Future Force Warrior equipment to project a new display, this time of the pre-set, incoming feed from the space battles. Marcus Jacobs Marcus felt his ears pop, as a loud roar echoed through the atrium of the S.G.C. and his mind immediately filled in 'artillery' as he heard the distinctive whistle of incoming. He ducked down, in time to catch a bolt to the chest, which wasn't fatal but lord did it hurt. ---- *Captain Sara Cafferey, United States Air Force **Executive Officer, SG-2 **Stargate Command / Perimeter *September 3rd, 2010 Sara saw Felix headed over, but she thankfully didn't hear his remark. Turning to Jason she said, "Sir we've got to do something. If SG-1 or 3 try to make it out they'll be slaughtered, given the orders that Wilfred issued." She had a feeling that they were running out of time; things seemed to be going to hell in a hand basket, and the way the stiffs higher up were handling the situation... it was just making things worse. Looking over to Felix Sara asked, "Do you have any bright ideas?" ---- *Captain Kurt Atreides, United States Air Force **Executive Officer, SG-3 **Medical/Engineering Specialist, SG-3 **Stargate Command / Level 8 - Power Generation Plant *September 3rd, 2010 =^= Captain Atreides, the corridor is clear, over. =^= Kurt breathed a little sigh of relief before motioning for Samual to follow him out of the power generation plant. Triggering his radio he replied =^= Yes sir understood. Captain Harbour and I are on our way out. =^= Once out, Kurt made his way over to Asid. "Any orders sir? I was planning on helping the wounded out of the base, though if you have something that's more important..." Kurt began. ---- *Major Nolan Etearna, United States Air Force **Commanding Officer, SG-3 **Stargate Command / Above Ground - Enterance *''Corporal Dolly Kenton, United States Army (PCNPC)'' **''Team Member, SG-3'' **''Stargate Command / Level 26 - Storage'' *September 3rd, 2010 Nolan had just finished setting down the claymores, and was strapping C-4 onto the archway of the Complex, before... "It is good to see you Major." Nolan glanced up at the Lieutenant, whom, after strapping the last of the C-4 down, he saluted to. "Lieutenant." He glanced at the wounded. "Myself and Miller are going to be heading into the base, and I need to hand these detonators off, for the claymores and the C-4. When clear of the blast zone, I need you and someone else to get up on that hill and meet me." Nolan then jogged back up the hillside, back next to Miller, his face again emotionless as he spoke. "You going to be okay?" Dolly Kenton "Ok, I am going to need some help. We are going to set up two barricades in the corridor both sides of the door to cover the corridors that lead into this room as it won't be long till they find us. We need to hold out till help arrives." Dolly nodded, gently. "Yes, sir. What should we barricade the halls with?" She asked, dropping her salute. She gave a small nod and smile to Audie, as well, her hands shaking. She'd barely been able to handle the surgery, and was more than happy to have run out of the infirmary to help Audie--despite the wounded around them. ---- *Major Jason McCallister, United States Air Force **Commanding Officer, SG-2 **Stargate Command / Perimeter *September 3rd, 2010 Out of sight from the Humvee's windows, Jason reached around Sara to tap the Captain, Felix Jacobs on the shoulder, reminding him to stay quiet with a common 'shush, please' signal. "Wait a bit longer, we still gotta try to move, regardless." he muttered to them urgently. "Keep radios silent until we're inside, all right?" He heard a mutter from Mark. "Yes, sir." ---- *Captain Sara Cafferey, United States Air Force **Executive Officer, SG-2 **Stargate Command / Perimeter *September 3rd, 2010 "Keep radios silent until we're inside, all right?" Sara gave the universal 'okay' sign; the thumb and index finger touching, and the other fingers extended. Whatever they were going to do they were going to have to do it quickly, before more lives were lost. It was clear that so many had died already, lives that need not of been lost, but perhaps more lives could be saved if they acted quickly. ---- *Chief Petty Officer Audie Mjolnir, United States Navy **Medic, SG-1 **Stargate Command / Level 26 - Storage *September 3rd, 2010 "Yes, let me handle it. I will let you focus on the injured." Adam said as he saw a women in military gear run into the room. "Thank you, sir." The reassurance meant a lot to her, and she was more than happy to run the medical area. "Petty Officer, Sir, Corporal Kenton reporting." "Someone for you?" Adam said as he headed to set up the defenses. "Ok, I am going to need some help. We are going to set up two barricades in the corridor both sides of the door to cover the corridors that lead into this room as it won't be long till they find us. We need to hold out till help arrives." "Not sure anyone heard the transmissions," Audie said, shrugging. May as well be honest. "Reception isn't too good, and there really hasn't been any incoming traffic at all." She offered a weak smile, then said, "I'll start getting the wounded moved back." She knew that time was running out, and that their chances of putting up enough of a fight to prolong the inevitable were slim. As she started to direct the relocating of the injured, she wondered where Asid was, and if he was all right. ---- *''Agent Adam Grant, United Kingdoms Goverment (PCNPC)'' **''IOA/MI5 Liason, Stargate Command'' **''Stargate Command / Level 26 - Storage'' *''Second Lieutenant Dave Maxwell, United States Marine Corps (NPC)'' **''Leader, Stargate Command'' **''Stargate Command / Level 1 - Enterance'' *''Colonel Wilfred McFields, United States Air Force (NPC)'' **''Commandant, United States Air Force Academy'' **''Stargate Command / Perimeter'' *Lieutenant Colonel Robert Thomson, British Army **Executive Officer, Stargate Command **Commanding Officer, SG-1 **Stargate Command / Level 26 - Stairwell *''The Rt Hon. Greg Tamworth MP, United Kingdom Goverment (NPC)'' **''Prime Minister, United Kingdom'' **''10 Downing Street, London, England'' *September 5th, 2010 "Yes, sir. What should we barricade the halls with?" "Anything. Chairs, tables, shelfs. Anything you can find." Adam said as he started to collect the weapons and redistibute them to those able to fight. He kept a M9 for himself to use. "Also, just call me Adam." He passed a P-90 to one of the security officer that was standing watch as the barricades were being set up. Dave Maxwell "Myself and Miller are going to be heading into the base, and I need to hand these detonators off, for the claymores and the C-4. When clear of the blast zone, I need you and someone else to get up on that hill and meet me." "Sir, you could just enter the way we got out." Dave said but the Major still headed up the hill. Dave and Sergeant Robin heading to follow them but were gunned down by snipers before they could make it. Wilfred McFields "Sir, with all due respect are you serious?! Are you willing to risk killing innocent lives?!" "My orders are classified. Now could you excuse me." Wilfred said in a serious tone as he saw his two choppers fly in and over the top of the SGC Atrium Complex. A team fast roped down to the roof from one of the choppers and the bomb was taken off the other one. "As soon as the bomb is lowered in we will be evacuating. Tell the choppers to pick up the team and head to Peterson." Robert Thomson =^= Sergeant Jacobs to Colonel Thomson, they've suceeded in getting out of the gateroom, over. Break, everyone in the gateroom, get outta there! =^= =^= Sergeant, meet us on Level 26. =^= Robert said as he and SG-1 headed up the stairs towards level 26. He had left SG-7 in charge of getting the group of civilians safely to ground level. =^= Security team four. Levels twenty to twenty five are now clear. everyone is on route to ground level. =^= Only the people on Level 26 were not heading down for the ground level. =^= General, me and SG-1 are on our way to Level 26. Recommend you arm the self-destruct. =^= Robert said as he kicked the door open to gain access to Level 26. The Rt Hon. Greg Tamworth MP ' ''"The BBC news at ten o'clock. The world under threat. Reported attacks from space on military installations around the globe as military forces go on high alert. Reports of fighting at the Stargate Command center in Color..." "Turn the TV off." Greg said before one of his advisors turned it off. "What is our latest news?" "Main attacks have happened on American soil. They took out Starfleet Command and put a number of airfields out of commission and then attacked the SGC. It is like the knew exactly were to hit us." "This is going to be a field day for the press. We are going to have to come up with something." ---- *''Captain Felix Jacobs, United States Air Force (PCNPC)'' **''Commanding Officer, SG-10'' **''Stargate Command / Perimeter'' *Brigadier General Asid Mjolnir, United States Army **Commanding Officer, Stargate Command **Stargate Command / Level 8 - Corridor *''Sergeant Marcus Jacobs, United States Marine Corps (PCNPC)'' **''Acting Commanding Officer, SG-16'' **''Stargate Command / Level 28 - Gate Room Corridor'' *September 7th, 2010 "We could stop him for unlawful orders." Felix muttered, quietly, as he stared out over the S.G.C.'s enterance, before noticing the tapping on his shoulder. He turned to the major, and lowered his voice. "Yeah, got it, but I think we should take out the colonel, and the snipers." '''Asid Mjolnir "Any orders sir? I was planning on helping the wounded out of the base, though if you have something that's more important..." "Negative, Captain, follow me." Asid turned, gesturing at them, as he headed for a set of stairs, only to draw up short at to stare at the collapsed stairs. "Well that sucks. We're heading to go arm the arm the self destruct." Marcus Jacobs =^= Sergeant, meet us on Level 26. =^= Marcus put his head down, and closed his eyes, listening to the radio, before opening to his eyes to watch one of his squadmates grab him by the vest, and drag him towards the stairs by it. =^= Er, colonel, I don't think I can. =^= Asid Mjolnir =^=General, me and SG-1 are on our way to Level 26. Recommend you arm the self-destruct.=^= Asid turned, heading for the other end of the corridor. =^= Was already thinking that, colonel. =^= He paused, hearing a chopper overhead. =^= Colonel, do you have any idea what the chopper is doing? =^= Marcus Jacobs Marcus opened his eyes, in time to catch one of the soldiers firing up towards the skylight at the hovering chopper. ---- *Captain Kurt Atreides, United States Air Force **Executive OFficer, SG-3 **Medical/Engineering Specialist, SG-3 **Stargate Command / Level 8 - Corridor *September 7th, 2010 "Negative, Captain, follow me." Asid turned, gesturing at them, as he headed for a set of stairs, only to draw up short at to stare at the collapsed stairs. "Well that sucks. We're heading to go arm the arm the self destruct." Kurt laid eyes on the collapsed stairs for a few moments as he dimly heard what Asid had said. ~''Are things really that bad?~ He wondered to himself. "Shouldn't we order a retreat then, sir? I mean... if we are going to arm the self destruct..." Kurt began before shutting his mouth. He had a feeling Asid already knew all that and had taken everything in to account. ~''Just shut up, shut up... shut up!~ Kurt told himself while he waited for a reply. ---- *Major Jason McCallister, United States Air Force **Commanding Officer, SG-2 **Stargate Command / Perimeter *September 7th, 2010 Jason glanced at Felix, turning around a little to glance through the front driver's window to check on Wilfred's location. "You wanna go for it with just 9mm pistols? Might be a bit far fetched." The look on Jason's face indicated he was interested in the possibility, but he was more set on trying to get inside -there was still a chance they could get others to stop Wilfred from the inside. "Last call before we move," he added, continuing to keep his voice low--for once it was actually nice that there was a chopper nearby to keep his voice from carrying out any farther than needed. He watched the chopper lower the bomb. For once Jason was hesitating; he didn't want to go on a killing charade, but he didn't want to see the Atrium obliterated because some Colonel jumped the gun or had higher orders. What a predicament, he thought with a mental face palm and silent groan. ---- *Brigaider General Asid Mjolnir, United States Army **Commanding Officer, Stargate Command **Stargate Command / Level 8 - Corridor *''Captain Felix Jacobs, United States Air Force (PCNPC)'' **''Commanding Officer, SG-10'' **''Stargate Command / Perimeter'' *September 8th, 2010 "That's a really good question, Captain." Asid muttered, quietly, as he began to jog down the stairs. "But if we need to arm the self destruct, I need another officer. That's you or Captain Harbour." Asid glanced around the corner, and slipped his rifle out, before withdrawing it as two airmen jogged past, heading upwards. "In addition, more of us means a better chance to get there." Marcus Jacobs "My team has more than 9 mils." Felix muttered, quietly, holding up the combat gear, and gesturing to his loaded-down team. "Unloaded, but we're carrying spare mags. Remember, my team was to demonstrate what a fully loaded out SG team looks like? Besides, you guys can take out the colonel, and his team, loot them. He is giving illegal orders, and we can stop him on that basis." CQB CQB